


It's Not Easy

by heartmade_stuff



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartmade_stuff/pseuds/heartmade_stuff
Summary: In which you are pregnant but have neglected to tell your boyfriend Sebastian and the conflict that follows ends sort of, well, unexpected perhaps.





	

You were pacing through the living room of your apartment in NYC, one of your hands clutching your cell phone, while the other was holding the landline phone, even though you didn’t think it would still work, as you’d only realized you had one just hours prior.

All sorts of thoughts were running through your head whilst your feet still carried you around the room and you were trying to stop your paranoia to become the best of you.

It didn’t work as planned. You couldn’t keep the different scenarios from appearing in your mind. Everyone more terrifying than the last.

_If something had really happened they would have called by now, right? Or maybe he was in an accident and is now scarred beyond recognition and they can’t find out who he was. But he has an ID. But what if he’s forgotten it? Or someone has robbed him and he is now dying somewhere in the streets. Okay, no. This is getting ridiculous._

_If something had happened, Chris would have – wait._

Chris.

As quickly as your fingers allowed, you scrolled through your contacts on your cell phone, throwing the other on the couch, until you reached Chris’ contact and clicked on it to call him.

You impatiently waited for him to answer but before he had the chance to, you heard the doorbell ring.

 _Who is that? Seb has a key… oh no._  Fearing for the worst, you hung up the call and abandoned your cell next to the land line and make a bee-line for the front door.

The heart that, during the course of the last few hours had sunken more and more in anxiety, had risen and formed itself into a heavy lump in your throat.

With trembling hands, you opened the door.

“Oh, thank God,” you breathe and lunged yourself at the man standing behind it.

In response, his hands came up and around your waist. “What’s wrong?”, he asked, concerned.

“I thought you were dead.” Your words were muffled by his chest but still audible to Sebastian. Suddenly, he understood.

“Oh, yes. I’m sorry. It got to late last night at Chris’ and my phone died.”

You let go of him. “You could have used his phone.”

Sebastian’s eyes widened slightly. “Oh. I suppose I didn’t think of that,” he shrugged.

You nodded, although you didn’t fully believe him. “Has happened a lot these days, hasn’t it?”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Sebastian defensively crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Nothing, just. I dunno,” you shrugged. “I’m just saying. Whenever you’re gone these days you don’t call like you used to and I’ve just started to wonder what you’re doing.”

“Are you accusing me of something?”

Suddenly, your neighbor Mrs. Hudson came shuffling out of the apartment next door.

“Good morning, Mrs. Hudson,” you and Sebastian greet in the politest way possible at the moment.

After she had returned the greeting, he glanced down at you. “Can we please take this inside?”, he hissed.

Without a word, you walked back inside your home and towards the living room.

“So?” Sebastian said once he’d taken off his shoes and coat.

“What ‘so?’?”, you asked mockingly. “You think I have a secret?” And maybe saying that wasn’t the smartest move, since you, indeed, had a secret but right now you had no intention what so ever to tell him.

“Why? Do I have a reason to?” Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

You were taken aback by the question. “Do  _I_?” The answer made no sense but you willed yourself to put on a poker face. Under no circumstances were you going to give in anytime soon.

“What are you talking about?” Sebastian almost yelled, confused.

“I am talking about the fact that you are always gone off somewhere and I sit here and wait for you to come back at God knows what hour of the night. And you won’t even tell me where you are!”, you exclaimed in response.

Sebastian’s features softened. “Look, I know what this seems like but-“

“But what?” You crossed your arms in front of you defensively.

“You’ve been doing the same thing!”

Now it was your turn to be confused. “What? Unlike you,  _I_  have been in this apartment for  _weeks_ whilst you were running off somewhere.”

“I  _meant_  that you’ve been acting weird, too,” Sebastian said. “You never let me touch or even  _cuddle_  you anymore.”

“I was on my period.”

“No, you  _weren’t_ ”, he points out animatedly. “There was nothing in the trashcan.”

“You were digging through the trash? What is wrong with you?” You couldn’t believe your ears.

Sebastian shakes his head. “I wasn’t  _digging_ through the trash,” he explains, “I accidently threw something away and when I wanted to pull it out again I noticed.”

“Then why do I get the feeling that you don’t trust me?”, you asked because it was true. The past weeks he had definitely been acting weird.

“I do trust you,” he said but it didn’t sound convincing.

“Do you?”

“Yes, of course. You are my girlfriend after all,” declared Sebastian and this time it sounded a little more genuine.

“Do  _you_  trust me?”

You had expected the question. “Yes.”

Sebastian simply arched an eyebrow.

“I want to. I really do,” you said. “But, you see, a relationship should be based on mutual trust and we should be able to tell each other where we’re going and not hide it. I mean, of course, you don’t have to tell me everything but I would really like you to.”

“Me too,” Sebastian gives in. “But when you say you don’t want secrets then it’s not fair if you have some of your own.”

“I don’t.” You did.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” No.

“Then how do you explain the pregnancy test in your bedside table?”

 _Oh no._  Your eyes widened in shock.  _How did he-_

“I was searching for a tissue,” he stated.

“Oh, that reminds me. We need to buy some-“

“Don’t try to change the subject.” His voice was cold but sounded hurt at the same time. You didn’t know what to say.

“Well?” It was impossible to not notice the annoyance in his voice. You hated to see him like that, but you hated it more that he had all the right to feel this way. All you wanted was to rewind the last minutes, well, the whole fight altogether so that everything can be sunshine and happiness again. But you understood it couldn’t be that way again. Not, after you had lied to him in such an important matter.

“Since you have apparently lost your words, maybe I should leave,” Sebastian whispered as his voice cracked at the end.

“No!” You reached out to him, although you stood all the way at the other end of the room. “I’ll explain. But please, don’t go.”

He turned around in your direction again. “I’m listening.”

“Perhaps we should sit down firs-“

“I  _said_ , I’m listening.” It seemed as if his tone was becoming colder every time he opened his mouth.

You decided that there was nothing you could do anymore but tell him the truth.

Taking a deep breath, you wanted to speak but nothing came out. You coughed to cover it up.

“For God’s sake, Y/N! Talk!”, Sebastian exclaimed.

“I’m sorry. It’s not easy.”

“’ _Not easy_ ’? Are you kidding me? What do you think it is like for someone just learned that their girlfriend, who they wanted to start a family with, has gone off behind their back to get impregnated from some other dude?”, he yelled, visibly furious now, and you couldn’t believe what you’d just heard.

“You think I  _cheated_  on you?” It was your turn to raise your voice, you felt. “And get  _pregnant_  in the process? I thought you trusted me!”

“I do-” Sebastian wanted to interrupt but you didn’t let him finish.

“Obviously you don’t! Why would you think I cheated on you? I fucking love you!”

“Wait-“

“No, you wait. You’re gonna let me finish now. I do  _everything_  for you. I love you with all I’ve got and – I mean, I get that you’re hurt that I didn’t tell you I was pregnant – but still, what do you do for me in return? You wander around God knows where, whilst I have nothing better to do than waiting for you to come back,  _and_  accuse me of cheating?  _That’s_  not fair and you damn well know it.”

“Y/N!”, he yelled and turned your attention back towards him. Suddenly, he didn’t look so angry anymore. Instead, his features were defined by something entirely different that you couldn’t name.

“What?”, you demanded.

“You said you’re pregnant, right?”

“Yes.” You didn’t understand where he was going with this.

“And if you didn’t sleep with another guy, does that mean that…?” He let the rest of the sentence hang in the air but you finally understood.

“Oh.”

“Oh?” A tiny smile was creeping itself onto Sebastian’s face. He carefully took a step towards you.

“I mean, yes.” You looked up to him. “You’re the father.”

Sebastian’s hands flew up to cover his mouth. “Holy shit,” he breathed.

With wide eyes, you studied his whole reaction to search for any indication of disapproval, but you found none.

“I’m gonna be a dad?”, he asked.

“If you want to be?” You wanted to say but it turned out more like a question.

Whilst walking as quickly as his legs would take him towards you, he said, “Of course I fucking want to.”

With one swift motion, he grabbed you by your hips to lift you up and spin you around a couple of times.

“You’re serious, we’re gonna have a baby?”, he wanted to know again as if he didn’t already.

Laughing now, you happily replied once more, this time with tears forming in your eyes. “Yes, we’re gonna have a baby, Sebastian.” You wrapped your legs around his waist.

“How far along are you?”

“About twelve weeks.”

“Amazing,” he said and leaned in to capture your lips with his. You kissed for a few moments before you pulled back slightly.

“You know, you never told me where you actually were the past weeks.” You didn’t mean to sound like an accusation, and it still did a little bit but luckily Sebastian didn’t take it the wrong way. Or so it seemed to you.

He set you back onto your feet before taking a step back. “I’m sorry I was such a massive dick.”

“It’s okay. I was, too,” you said.

Sebastian smirked at you. “That, you were.”

You rolled your eyes. “Shut up.”

He laughed in response. “I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Yeah, okay, you’re right. I’m sorry that made you feel bad with my running off, though.” Suddenly, his demeanor turned serious. “But I really couldn’t have told you. It would have ruined the surprise.”

“What surp- oh my God,” you gasped. You could never trust your eyes again, because there was no way on earth that Sebastian would kneel in front of you with an outstretched hand that was holding a tiny velvet black box, inside a gorgeous diamond ring, but that was exactly what had happened.

“I know it’s been a couple of rough weeks, but I think our conversation today has shown that we really care about each other. And now that – I still can’t believe it – we’re gonna have our own little family, so it’s probably a good time to kind of- Y/N, will you marry me?”

Even if you had wanted to, you couldn’t have said ‘no’ to the hopeful puppy eyes Sebastian was giving you, so you didn’t.

“Yes,” you breathed and immediately felt as if all worry and sadness and whatever else you had felt during the course of the conversation left your system and was replaced with happiness.

“Yes,” you said again, just to get that feeling again and to see how it tasted on your tongue.

“Holy shit.” Sebastian stood up and took the ring out of the box. He grabbed your left hand and slid it onto your finger.

He lifted you up and spun you around again, just like minutes prior. “I can believe it is possible to be this happy.”

“Shut up and kiss me, you fool,” you laughed in response.


End file.
